


Sharpshooter

by numbika



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sharing a Bed, dont look at me like that, i just want soome happy gay story to write, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: It's really gay.





	Sharpshooter

McCree’s sweet dreams were suddenly interrupted by a loud snap, and a sharp shooting pain from his waist.

„What the everlasting…” He grumbled, and after a couple of minutes full of palpation, yawning and tribulation, he realised he found himself in a broken bed.  
„Son of a…” While he was in dreamland, two of the boards acting as the support of the bed, decided to suddenly give up the fight with time after years of dutiful service. That’s how he ended up with his ass touching the floor, and the boards pressing his sides.

“Because we couldn’t have slept in a better hotel, could we? That’s why we can’t have nice things. “ Jesse grumbled a little bit more under his nose, before struggling out of bed.

He and his partner were in Europe, on their way to London to meet up with Tracer. They were about two days of travel away from the capital, but Hanzo decided that they should travel by foot for the rest of the way. Apparently, it was for security reasons, and so they could steer clear of the main roads.

McCree was amiable to the idea, since he already got used to the hiding in the last couple of years, and this way he could spend more time with his partner. The catch was that they had to sleep in the cheapest and most run-down hotels, and the cheap rooms came with equally cheap furniture. It was well into Autumn and they already visited a couple of hotels, where the owners decided to save money by cutting down on the heating.

They Cowboy dressed up and inspected the damage. The room was long due restoration, and had its own bathroom, but mold flowers bloomed on the sides of the low-quality tiles. The room itself had a big window, which only closed properly if you pushed it from the side too. But at least it was indeed really cheap, and nobody asked such inconvenient questions such as: “What’s your name?”, “Why are you armed?”, and “Why do your partner walks around with a bow and a quiver full of arrows?”

“Well…that’s that. “ He stated nudging the broken boards with his foot. He put on his red poncho, and lit up a cigar. The hole on the bed probably wouldn’t grow any bigger, but to fix it, it most likely has to be rebuild entirely.  
“It was a cheap room, and we got what we paid for. I check Hanzo if he is up already.”

He slowly walked to the neighbouring room and knocked. There was no answer, so he tried the handle. It was locked.  
  
“Hanzo, are you there?”  
He looked out the window. Outside the sun slowly crept up the sky. It had to be around 7 O-clock. Although there was no rain, beside the road a small line of puddles lined. He could still hear the sound of the droplets falling from the roof. There must have been a big storm in the night, which only recently cleared up.

“Hanzo…”  Jesse tried knocking again but his hand slowly slid onto the stock of his gun.

If something happened to him…

The door creaked open a little, and the Shimada peaked out, with still tired eyes.

“I was in the shower.”

He is lying, thought Jesse but his expression only showed an innocent, apologetic smile.

“Sorry for intruding partner. I started to think that ya left without me.”

“Winston sent us a massage. Tracer is going to come to meet up with us tomorrow. They advised us to stay put until then“ Hanzo raised his mobile phone, so Jesse could read the gist of it.

“Lucky it wasn’t Tracer who sent the massage. “Hanzo gave him an inquisitive look, so McCree added. “Sometimes I dunno know what she wants to say. Ya know she speaks the British english, and I am the updated one.” Pointed the cowboy to himself with his thumb.

“Mh, let’s go and have our breakfast.“ Said Hanzo stepping beside him. He gave out a small tired sigh, and returned to his own thoughts.

 

During the day Jesse tried everything to raise his partners mood. During breakfast he told some stories about his communication problems with Tracer. That there was a time when they just couldn’t understand each other properly, without Jack or Gabriel translating between them. The problem was solved when they repeatedly started to assign them together to missions, so they could fix each other antics. Somehow it worked, and they learned not to use their local slang that much. Okay. maybe Tracer a little bit less.

“I tell ya partner, the little girls tongue moved faster while she spoke than a machine gun can spat bullets. “Jesse put out his second cigar that day as an end of his tale, and then he blows out the smoke from between his lips with a small smile.

“The thing is, after every cigar I can hear my doctors voice. She is always worried about the smoking.“

They were slowly walking around the village, inspecting its surroundings. During their walk Hanzo never spoke a word, sometimes he had a small smile, but as soon as he noticed himself, it disappeared without trace. McCree didn’t have the courage to ask what he was doing in the morning, or what’s bothering him even now.  During the months they worked together, he learned that his partner is not really the talkative sort of fellow. Before speaking, he always thinks twice, and even then, he keeps it short.

Still, right now he was even more tense than usual.

Jesse couldn’t help but notice that under Hanzos eyes the lines deepened day by day. The cowboy tried to keep his eyes on him, for any self-destructive behaviour, or something…but he couldn’t bring himself to simply ask about it.

But I has too, he thought, god damn it I don’t want to see him come to harm.

“McCree” The cowboy instantly snapped out of his deep though hearing his partners voice.

“Hm?”

“You were mumbling to yourself.”

“Oh…I…umm.” The cowboy tried to rub away the sudden rush of red into his cheeks. He was blushing so he tried to change the direction of the conversation.” Oh, yes, just this morning I happened to accidentally destroy my bed. It is just snapped under me.”

The first time the whole day, Hanzo chuckled a little, causing McCrees smile to soften, and he forgot his embarrassment immediately.

“Really funny.”

“Excuse me, but now I understand that loud snapping noise and the following thud. “ There was no actual apology in Hanzos smile, but the cowboy choose to ignore this. He was successful in improving his mood, or at least in making him smile.

The rest of the way they remained silent. The village was quite far away now.

“This place looks pretty pleasant. It’s a shame they aren’t keeping it clean properly.“ Jesse inspected a small clearing beside the road, in the small area a couple of tables and benches were placed down as a resting spot for tourist. Unfortunately, it was cluttered with trash, empty bottles plastic and glass mixed.

The cowboy was in deliberation how to ask Hanzo about something since dawn, and now was the time to do it before they turn back.

“So my bed caved under me, and I think it cannot be fixed, at least for a while and I thought about it so how about…” He glanced at his partner, who listened patiently. “…I sleep in your bed just for tonight?”  
“No. “ Hanzos answer was so fast that he even surprised himself, but he wasn’t someone who could act delicate.

“Oh, come on, just for one night. These beds are big enough for the two of us. You couldn’t possible want me to sleep on the floor, please Hanzo.”

“Regardless of how much you are begging to me it is of no use, my answer is: No. “ In fact it was plenty of use, but he wasn’t going to let himself show it. Hanzo turned his back to his partner and started walking around a bench, as if inspecting it.

This was the first time since weeks that he felt like himself. Jesse was a pain in the ass sometimes, but he always had his back, and his constant yapping helped distract Hanzo from his constant dark thoughts. When he was alone, his demons continued to bother him, not allowing him to truly rest. He felt like these dark thoughts were responsible for the times he strayed from the right path in his life. He respected Jesse as a partner to fight together with, but tried not to start liking the man, unless he will become important to him. And he had the habit of losing or pushing away people who were important to him.

Sleeping together, hmm? He slowly touched the rough surface of the wooden table. An image appeared in his mind. His fingers touching the metal of his partners arms, as he touches his head to his back.

“Hanzo?”

The called immediately jolted his hands back from the table, and buried it in his pockets. He took a couple of breaths to calm himself and his pounding heart.

“Hey, are you all right, partner?” He shuddered when he felt the cowboys hand on his shoulder and shrugged it down.  “Hey...okay, sorry. Its just…like you weren’t here for a moment.”

“I am all right, sorry. “

Jesse glanced around and gave out a small sigh. When they arrived to this spot, he had a new idea, but he was a little bit afraid to mention it. Well, he decided, at the worst he will laugh at my face, we walk back and I sleep on the cold floor. Or I lose and I sleep on the cold floor.

“I thought we should have a little match.”   Started to say the cowboy with a little contemplation. “A simple 1v1, only one turn”  


Hanzo turned his gaze towards him silently, waiting for him to continue.

“Don’t look at me like that. Of course we aren’t going to shoot each other. We are going to shoot one of those.”  Pointed McCree to a plastic bottle on the ground, with a much firmer voice than before. “The one to win can ask a favour from the other one.”

“Childish.” Said Hanzo and tried to walk past his partner, but McCree stepped sideways to block him.

“One shot, and If you win with it, you can ask me not to speak for a whole day. Come on Hanzo, you can’t lose in this competition.”

“We are both pretty good shooters, we could stay here the whole day and we couldn’t decide who is the better one.” Said Hanzo and stepped backwards as to not to be that close to McCree.  
  
“Then you are the first one. So, if you don’t miss, you can be sure in your victory.” Answered the cowboy and without looking at Hanzo placed one of the bottles on the farthest of the tables and then walking back to the other end of the area drew a line with his booth.

“Here it is, that’s where we shoot from.”

Hanzo shrugged, and raising his bow took out an arrow and stepped to the line.  


“One day of total silence.” A small smile spread through his face and he strained his bow. He barely had to aim, it was all too easy. Just a moment before he fired the arrow, he felt Jesses hot breath on his neck, and a small touch, like his beard, caressed his shoulder. The arrow flew…but only barely grazed the bottle, not even knocking it over, and ended up in a tree, vibrating.

“Such a misfortune.“ Said Jesse with a huge grin on his face which he barely tried to conceal. He stepped beside his shocked partner, aimed with calm professionalism, and pulled the trigger. He got it right in the middle. “Well…It looks like I won. So, I was thinking about that sleeping busn-”  
  
That was the moment when Hanzo hit him square in the jaw, he had seen a glimpse of his partners face before he lost consciousness. He was blushing furiously.

Hanzo dragged Jesse behind a bush, and then packed away his bow and missed arrow. A couple of people came wandering around, they probably heard the shot. Hanzo continuously murmured under his nose during this, cursing his idiotic partner, but mostly because of he would have stopped, he would have to replay the memory of the second before he took his shot, over and over.

“Stupid cowboy.”

He should have expected something like this, knowing McCree. Yet, somehow within his heart something warm spread, when he thought about the consequences of his loss, and that he now had to sleep in the same bed as his partner.

Hanzo shook his head and forced this down and helped the slowly waking cowboy to his feet, so they can go back to their room.

 

The sun was already halfway down when Jesse, pressing an ice-cold water bottle to his chin, with what small amount of gear he had walked into his partners room. Based on the noises from the bathroom, Hanzo was still showering. After they returned, Hanzo basically just dropped Jesse to the floor in front of the cowboy’s room and returned to his own.

Fortunately, he left the door open. Jesse could still hardly believe that his plan was a success, and not only he was alive, but he can even sleep there. From these three things, the second was in which he had the least faith in. He put his sport bag with his clothes in under the window, and then sat down on the bed.

My heart is pounding as If i were a teenager. For god sake Jesse, get a hold of yourself, you slept in a lot of bed, with a lot of people. He sprawled across the bed and gave out a big sigh, he would have succeeded in becoming calm again if not the opening of the bathroom door, and some steps coming closer.

“Go and have a shower while it still has some warm water. “Hanzo tried to be angry and firm, but somehow his words came out much more softly than usual.

Jesse sit up, and would have tried to say something witty as usual, but his mouth failed to connect with his brain when he saw the Shimada in front of him.

“Hmm?” Hanzo himself didn’t know why (Well he know it very well, he tried to appaer more handsome, bit a Shimada wouldn’t be that soft.) but he let his hair down, which now covered his shoulders. He wore a simply T-shirt, and some sweatpants waiting for the cowboy to move.

“Yes? YES! Showering, yes, I wanted that. “McCree stormed into the bathroom closing the door behind him, and started to wash his face.

Not a teenager, off course not, Jesse you are lost it. He made a huge sigh and rubbed his chest before he started to undress.

The room was dark, and the only thing that could be heard was the slow breathing of Hanzo. McCree stepped beside the bed, slowly searching the way with his hands. When he found his place, he slowly lied down.

First only to his side, slowly exploring how much place did he get from his partner. He slowly touched Hanzo with the tips of his fingers, cautiously as to not wake him. He slowly pulled some of the blanket on, trying not to do it too hard to not take it from his partner. During the whole process he could feel his heart throbbing in his ear, he had to seriously concentrate on his breathing.

For fuck sake man, snap it out. He scolded himself stirring a little.

“Do you have enough blanket?”

“Yes, of course. Umm, thank you.“ By this time, his eyes accustomed to the darkness, and he was able to see Hanzo’s siluette.

He was turned towards the wall, McCree facing to his back. His breathing was slow and steady.

Don’t push it. Warned himself McCree when for a moment he had the stray thought to cuddle up with Hanzo. He was about 120% sure about that he would break his nose, and he would end up sleeping on the ground.

So, he just laid there silently, sticking just as close as Hanzo let him. When he felt his partners hair caress his face, he smiled faintly and happily sighing. Somehow, right then and right there everything was perfect.

 

Hanzo felt Jesses breath slowing into small snuffle. He felt that the cowboy in his dream slowly inching closer to him in the darkness, but he couldn’t listen to his rational mind. With one of his hands he reached back, and slowly touched Jesses metal arm, feeling along the metal. He slowly and pleasantly shuddered. Somehow it was a much better feeling than imagining it.  McCree snuggled closer in his dream, and placed one of his hand onto his waist.

Well, if it’s for only one night, he can just bear with it.

He let a small smile spread onto his face and that night, he was free from the nightmares. The only thing that could be heard was their slow breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the reading and I'm so sorry if its suck. I just want to make some happy gay story in my life. Probably others wrote it better.  
> It was stupid, I know, but somehow made me happy while I wrote it.


End file.
